So, We Did That
by MisssAuthor
Summary: Amy and Karma really screwed up this time. But in their defense, what happens at Shane Harvey's party is supposed to stay at Shane Harvey's party... Right? Plus you can't really be blamed for what happens when you're trashed.
1. Sleeping With Your Best Friend

**Summary**: Amy and Karma really screwed up this time. But in their defense, what happens at Shane Harvey's party is supposed to _stay_ at Shane Harvey's party... Right? Plus you can't really be blamed for what happens when you're trashed.

**So, We Did That.**

* * *

><p><strong>o1: Sleeping With Your Best Friend<strong>

**.**

**.**

Karma slowly opened her tired eyes and let out a very unattractive grunt. _Fuck_, she thought to herself as she placed her hand on her head. Her head was throbbing and the sunlight piercing through the cracks in her blinds only added to the pain. _What the hell happened last night_, the redhead mumbled. She jolted upright and quickly decided that was a bad idea as soon as the nausea kicked in. Karma laid back down, closed her eyes, and began trying to recall the night before. _Shane Harvey's party. Booze. Amy. Beer pong. Booze. Booze. Everyone thinks we're lesbians. _"Everyone thinks we're lesbians?" That last thought had popped out of her mouth.

"Yeah," A muffled sound came from under the heavy covers. "Does this mean they're right?"

Karma tossed the blanket off of her and the other voice. "Amy?" _Amy. Booze. Lots of booze. Amy. Amy. Kissing. Amy. _"Amy!" She shouted. "Were you here all night?"

"No, I just popped in to check up on you." The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled a little. "Of course I was here all night. You don't remember anything?"

Sure she did. She remembered booze and Amy, wasn't that enough? Karma realized she was in a t-shirt and no underwear. Not just any t-shirt, either. Amy's shirt; the one she was wearing last night. Memories flooded over her. _Amy. Kissing Amy. Her hands on_ me._ My hands on her. Amy. Amy_. "Um, so." She felt awkward. And a little nauseous. Okay, a lot nauseous but she decided that wasn't because of her and Amy; it's because of her massive hangover. "So, did we? Uh," Karma stumbled over her words. "Did we _do_ anything?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah. We did that." She wrapped a sheet around her naked body. "This is weird so I'm just gonna go in the bathroom and get dressed."

"Um, things aren't going to..."

"Get awkward?" Amy finished the redhead's sentence. "No. We barely remember anything anyway, right?"

"Right." _Wrong_. Karma remembered nearly everything. By now all the memories of the night before had come back. She remembered how she pretended to be blind to become popular, she remembered getting invited to Shane's party, she remembered drinking a lot of beers, she remembered how Shane insinuated that her and Amy were in a relationship, and how she kissed Amy to show off her newfound "lesbianism". Karma remembered how one thing led to another and they ended up back at Karma's house. In her bedroom. Kissing. Touching. Kissing and touching. She remembered how it felt so _wrong _but _right_. "You promise we're okay?"

Amy busted out of the bathroom, dressed in her spare clothes she often left at Karma's. "We're fine." She picked up her bag laying on the floor. Amy looked her best friend up and down and decided she likes how Karma looks in her shirt. "See you at school."

Karma wanted to say something but didn't know what. So instead she watched her friend leave. _I can't believe I slept with my best friend_, her mind rambled. She's never thought of her friend in that way; she's never thought of any girl in that way. Not that she was totally against it. She did get turned on when she watched _Black Swan_ for the first time with Amy. But she figured, who wouldn't? It's Mila Kunis.

She laid back down and threw the covers over herself. _What the fuck did I do?_

**.**

**.**

Karma usually met her best friend at the bus stop. They would sit on the bench together, talk about Karma's total lack of allure, and wait for that brightly colored yellow bus to take them to school.

But today was different; there was no Amy waiting for the redhead. There was only an empty seat. Karma put on a pout and scratched her head in confusion. _What the hell_, her thoughts were scrambled. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and tried making a call but to no avail. She redialed and when there was no answer a second time, Karma sent out a text message.

**what the fuck Raudenfeld? **

**are we not going to school**

**today? where are you? **

**call me xxx**

When there was no response back, she realized this must have something to do with the other nights events. She knew it would screw up their friendship; although Amy reassured her it wouldn't. Karma quickly texted once more.

**please talk to me. **

**i miss you. **

She sat down and closed her eyes. _Amy, kissing Amy. Her lips were so soft and that smile... _Her eyes widened as the realization hit her, _oh my god! I slept with my best friend! I fucking slept with my best friend and liked it! _She didn't fully grasp that last part yet, but this was just the beginning of her story.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: and that was that! ;) I know it was short but that's because the second chapter is really long and I wanted you guys to get the feel of where his story is starting. It's an AU for S1 Ep1.

What are your thoughts on it?


	2. We Need To Talk

**o2: We Need To Talk **

**.**

**.**

Amy wasn't in school today. Karma would know; she spent the better part of her morning searching for the blonde. _This is bullshit_, Karma thought after sending twenty-two text messages and coming up empty handed on her search. She was worried at first but now it appeared she was just pissed off. The redhead hated sitting alone in her classes. Karma sighed, _this is just as much her fault as it is mine_. _She kissed me back. She followed me to my bedroom. She let me undress her. Oh fuck, I undressed Amy. _She widened her eyes and laid her head on her hand as she remembered that fateful night. _I undressed Amy. _Over the course of the day her memories of Shane's party came back to her. She now remembered every feeling she felt when she touched Amy and it confused the hell out of her. It also didn't help that the entire school kept calling her a lesbian and continuously asked where her girlfriend was. But she got that train moving, didn't she?

Karma was discovering that there are consequences to every decision. And she felt the biggest consequence of all was possibly losing Amy as a friend. _Why in the hell did I kiss her__? _She slapped herself on the forehead and shook her head. She kissed her after realizing she was popular due to a rumor Shane Harvey created and now Karma was finding out that she didn't even want to be popular. Not if she couldn't have Amy too.

_Amy_, her mind kept rambling.

**please talk to me.**

**tell me what's going on!**

She sent out another text. Karma was feeling desperate and she couldn't wait any longer; she needed to see Amy now. She needed to talk to her face to face.

When the bell rang, indicating the end of her fifth period class, she left school. Amy lived about a mile from the campus but decided that she was worth the walk. _Amy is worth anything. I'll do anything for her_.

By the time she reached the Raudenfeld's residence, she was exhausted. Karma hadn't walked that far in a long time. She knocked on their front door as she huffed and puffed, trying to catch her breath. _Damn I need to exercise more_, she admitted to herself.

"Oh, hey there darling!" Farrah, Amy's mother, said in her strong southern accent as she swung the door open. "Well now, isn't this nice? I been wondering when you would show up, sweetie."

"You have?"

Farrah smiled and pushed Karma through the door. "Yeah, she's been upset all day about _some _boy."

"She has?" Karma was confused but it didn't surprise her, she's been confused about a lot lately. "I mean, she has. Yeah." _Some boy? More like some girl. Me._

"Get upstairs, sugar. And here." She tosses a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies at Karma. "Bring her these. She loves them, maybe that'll cheer her up."

"Okay." She walked upstairs and saw Amy's bedroom on the right. "Aims?" She whispered as she slowly crept open her door.

The blonde was laying on the bed, hidden under her covers. She didn't say a word when Karma entered.

"Amy?"

"I don't feel like company right now." Amy mumbled.

Karma got on the bed and slid her body under the covers. "Please, we need to talk." They were face to face now. Hidden from the world under Amy's heavy comforter. The redhead felt Amy's hot breath on her face and flashbacks of that night came rushing forward. _Amy's warm breath on me as she moaned. That look on her face when our eyes met. _She tingled at the memory. "I hear your upset over a boy."

"Did you want me to tell her the truth?"

"No." She looked down at Amy's lips. _God, they're gorgeous lips. _Her eyes traveled back up, "Can we please talk about things. I miss you. You're my best friend." _How come I've never noticed how beautiful her eyes were before? Ugh, what the hell is going on with me? _

"You don't think things are weird now? C'mon, Karma. I keep thinking about that night and I don't know. I feel awkward. You asked if things would be weird and I said no but they are."

"Sure, it's a little strange but it doesn't have to ruin our friendship." Karma moved her body a little closer. Their knees were touching and she placed her arm over Amy. "I love you. You're my best friend." Her eyes drifted once more to Amy's lips. _Oh my god_, she said to herself. She felt that tingle.

Amy's eyes were looking upon Karma's lips as well. "Yeah, best friends." She mumbled.

The heat under the covers were making the two girls overheat. But they didn't care. They were right where they wanted to be. Karma inched closer, almost touching the blonde's lips with her own. "Yeah."

"Because we don't want it to happen again."

"Of course not. That would be," Karma wanted to kiss Amy so badly and she wasn't even sure where it was coming from. She's never had these feelings until the night they slept together. Ever since then it's all she can think about.

"Bad. Wrong. Inappropriate." The blonde continued.

_What if I just kissed her?_

Farrah bursted in the bedroom. "Girls! I've had the best idea!"

The two of them threw the covers off as if they had been doing something wrong. "Mom! Don't you knock?"

"Oh hush. Karma what are you doing tonight?"

"Homework?"

Farrah laughed, "No! We're having a slumber party."

Karma's eyes widened. "Oh, I don't think I can. I know my parents want me home tonight."

"I've already called them. They said it's fine as long as I get you off to school in the morning. So it's settled. A slumber party with my three girls before my big wedding day this weekend."

Amy and Karma looked at each other. _I was totally going to kiss her._

* * *

><p><strong>Short Author's Note: <strong>Oh my gosh! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, follows, favorites, etc! I was caught by complete surprise! :) I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've seperated this chapter into two parts, the second being the slumber party. I will say this: Karma grabs the wrong brownies from her parents car.


End file.
